Fact Meets Fantasy
by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa
Summary: Two sisters of mysterious parentage unite with what they thought were fictional characters to save what is left of Camp Half-Blood. Takes place after HoO. NicoxOC. some Percabeth. Co-written with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**SophiaAkaDa: this is my very first Fanfiction that I'm Co-Writing with ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. **

**CWTPG: although I write all the awesome parts.**

**SakaD: No you do not. You said and I quote "This is the best thing ever written ever" about a part that I wrote.**

**CWTPG: …..No comment. **

**SakaD: so, since this is my first FanFic, please no flames. **

**CWTPG: or I'll hunt you down and stab you. Bwahahahahaha**

**SakaD: moving onward…. "hey Nico, come do the Disclaimer."**

**Nico: "No"**

**CWTPG: Come on, Nico. You know you wanna!**

**Nico: Fine. They don't own PJO and they don't own me, even though they KIDNAPPED ME!**

**CWTPG: shut up and have a cookie.**

**Nico: Ooh, I like cookies.**

**SakaD: Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Sophia

[Delia! Get your butt in here! We're trying to tell a story!]….. Seriously? She's gonna make me do this by myself? I'm serious! That's what she said. She said, "Start it without me and I'll come in later!" Sooooooooooo, I guess that means I should start now. Anyway, it all started one day at school. More specifically, Pine Tree Middle School. Or as I like to call it, Pine Nut Middle School. Because all the teachers are nuts….and idiots….and…other….bad things…that…anyway. My sister Delia and I were sitting in English class, being completely bored out of our minds, when-

_Okay peoples, I'm here. You can start now._

Delia?

_Yep. It's me. Hold your applause please._

(cricket sounds)

Okay then. Well, Delia, you told me to start without you….so I did.

_Well, I didn't _mean_ it!_

Sure you didn't. Anyway, can I continue the story please?

_Fine._

Anyway, so we were sitting in English, listening to our teacher Mrs. VonSausage go on and on about prepositional phrases.

_Wait a minute. You actually _listened_ to her go on and on?_

Well, yeah. Sort of. Not really. I mean, I heard what she was talking about, but I wasn't really paying attention.

_Right. Continue._

So, Mrs. VonSausage was talking about prepositional phrases, when there was a knock on the door. Principal Hamilton walked in holding hands with a boy around our age, who looked scarily familiar. The boy looked down at his hand in Principal Hamilton's, with a disgusted look on his face. Delia suddenly made a yelping noise-

_I did not!_

Yes you did! But anyway, she made this yelping noise

_Hmmph._

And looked at me. I stared at her like she had three heads, but then she mouthed the word, "Nico", and my mouth dropped open. Sure, I'm not the BIGGEST Percy Jackson fan, like my overly obsessed sister-

_I am not obsessed!_

Yes you are! Don't deny it, Delia. Don't deny it. Delia, we're never gonna get this story done if you keep interrupting.

_Fine._

So anyway, I'm not overly obsessed, but I knew what she meant. There is only one "Nico" Delia would ever be talking about: Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. However, there was just one _teensy_ weensy little problem: HE'S NOT REAL! Or so we thought. I leaned over to Delia and whispered, "There's no way that could be him. He's a fictional character." Although, I wasn't really quite sure. The boy was wearing the same clothes that Nico would: black skinny jeans-

_Skinny jeans are for girls_.

Tell that to Nico. So, black skinny jeans- MEN'S skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with dancing skeletons on it-

_Really Nico. Very macho_.

Delia, what did we say about you interrupting every 5 sentences?

…_. That was like, eight sentences._

Delia, SHUT UP! And then his way over-sized aviator jacket. Then Principal Hamilton said, "Mrs. VonSausage, class, this is your new student, Nico di Angelo."

I'm pretty sure Delia's jaw dropped to the ground. As did mine. I wasn't sure a person's jaw could do that, but then it did. Nico looked at us sorta weird, and I glared at him while Delia watched him dreamily. Nico winked at us, which kinda surprised me, but it made me decide that Nico, for some strange demigod reason, was here for us.

**SakaD: sorry its short, the next one will come soon.**

**CWTPG: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CPG: hi peoples of earth. Here's chapter two. Shout out to Asilda, author of The Death God Alliance and Escape From Camp Half-Blood. Her stories are referenced and all credits go to her. **

**SakaD: if anyone catches the reference, tell us in your review.**

**Nico: They don't own PJO, Asilda's stories, or me, even though they kidnapped me!**

**CPG: Get over it! Anyway, we own Sophia, Delia, and the plot of this story. Steal and I kill you. **

**SakaD: And you think she's kidding. **

Chapter Two

Nico

So, I'm here at camp, minding my own business, just kinda sitting in the Hades cabin, doing nothing, when there's a knock at the door. I ignored the knock, since I didn't feel like moving, but whoever was out there just knocked again. "Nico! I know you're in there!" "Yeah Nico, come on out!" Oh, great. It's Percabeth. Percy and Annabeth are always annoying me by taking me away from my awesomeness and trying to make me do…social things. Shudder. Anyway, so of course, being the rude couple they are, Percabeth opened the door and interrupted my peacefulness. "What do you guys want this time?" Percabeth rolled their eyes….at the exact same time….it was freaky.

"Chiron called a counselor meeting" Annabeth said. I sighed dramatically. "Fine," I groaned. I stood up and followed Percabeth out the door. When we reached the Big House, I threw open the door and exclaimed, "OK people, what in Hades is so important that you just had to interrupt my peacefulness.

"Nico? Peaceful? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. So, what's this meeting about?"

"Well, we've detected some new demigods," Chiron said.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me? And everyone else," I asked.

"Yeah, sure, put yourself first, Nico," Annabeth muttered. I turned to face her. "Like you've never done that before!" I snapped. Annabeth mumbled something that I couldn't make out, so I just sat in a chair around the ping pong table and sulked.

"Anyway," Chiron said. "We have located two very special demigods that need a bit more help than what a satyr can give." "So, you're saying you want one of us to go get them?" I inquired. Chiron nodded "Yes, Nico, but more specifically, you." It took me a second to register what he'd said, but when I did, I was not happy about it. "Why me?" I practically shouted. Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "Because you need to get out more," he told me. I sent him my best death glare (that I usually save for special occasions) and he removed his hand. "That, and the fact that you're the same age as them." I looked around the room, preparing to protest that I wasn't the only twelve year old in there, but then I realized that I was. Great. Now I didn't have an excuse.

"Fine," I grumbled.

So here I am, holding hands with the principal, thinking about how boring this was gonna be. Then I saw two girls staring at me. This could be fun. I thought. Just for fun, I winked at them. The blonde looked at me with a kind of realization on her face. The brunette looked like she was about to faint. Once the principal FINALLY let go of my hand, I walked over to the empty desk (which just happened to be in between the two girls) and sat down. "Hello, ladies," I said. The blonde rolled her eyes. The brunette sighed dreamily. From what I've learned from watching Percabeth, both of these are a good sign. Thank you Fates.

Later that day, I followed the two girls outside to recess and pretended not to be watching them. However, I apparently wasn't doing a very good job because they both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me behind a tree. "Hey, how ya guys doing?" I asked.

"Hello son of Hades." The first thought that ran through my head was, Monster alert! As if they read my mind, they immediately said, perfectly in sync, "We're not monsters, Nico" Now, when someone knows your godly parent, and they say that they're not monsters, they're usually monsters. But, Percy's always telling me to be more positive, so the next thought that ran through my head was, Stalkers!

"Delia, I think we're freaking him out," The blonde muttered. The brunette (who I guess is Delia) nodded and said, "Sorry about that Nico. Sometimes we talk at the same time without meaning to and it sounds kinda freaky. But, I mean, we do know who you are. Actually, we know everything about you.

"If you're trying not to freak me out, it would help to not act all stalker like."

"Ooops," Delia muttered "I guess we do sound like stalkers, but we sort of do know everything about you." I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" The two girls exchanged glances and started reeling out information about me. "You were born in like the 30's to Hades and this Italian lady named Maria di Angelo." "Zeus killed your mom when you were ten and your sister Bianca was twelve because he thought you or Bianca would be the child of the prophecy." "Hades dipped you both in the River Lethe, wiping your memories forever; then sent you to live in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for sixty years." "Some 'lawyer' guy, who was really Alecto the fury, collected the two of you from the hotel and sent you to Westover Hall Military Academy," "Where you were found by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia." "Then Bianca joined Artemis's hunters and you guys rode in Apollo's chariot back to Camp Half-Blood," "And he wouldn't let you drive, even though you really wanted to," At this point I was officially terrified. How do these guys know everything about me? But of course, they had to keep going.

"Then, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and a bunch of random hunters went on a quest to rescue Annabeth….and Artemis, but mainly Annabeth," "And you made Percy promise to keep Bianca safe," "And that epically failed because she gave her life to save the rest of them and-" "Okay, okay, I get it. You guys know everything about me, please do not go on," I said. "Right, sorry," the girls apologized. Trying to change the subject, I asked the blonde, "So, what's your name?" I tried to sound smooth, and she rolled her eyes, reminding me of Annabeth. "I'm Sophia, this is Delia, and-" she was interrupted by Delia, "We're twins."

"Really," I asked? I thought twins were supposed to be identical.

"Yeah, we're fraternal."

"You're in a fraternity?" Sophia rolled her eyes again (I was starting to notice she did that a lot) "No, genius," Sophia replied. "We're fraternal twins. It means we don't look alike."

"Ohhh."

Delia finally joined in the conversation. "So, were you really possessed by Anubis?" Now I was confused. "Who in Dad's name is Anubis?" Delia cursed. "No fair! That means the fan fiction isn't real." Then she gasped. "Wait a minute! That means you don't actually hate Michael Jackson! Come on!" "No, I still hate Michael Jackson," I told her. "YES! MY FAN FICTION IS REAL!" Delia screamed. I stared questioningly at her. "What is this 'fan fiction' you keep talking about?" I asked. She glanced at her sister. At the same time, they both said, "We'll get back to you on Tuesday." I thought about that. "It is Tuesday," I informed them. "We never said which Tuesday," Delia said mysteriously.

I accepted that, and then was about to ask how the girls knew all this stuff about me, but before I could, the bell rang.

**A/N: **

**SakaD: Hope you liked it.**

**Nico: Yeah, aren't I awesome?**

**SakaD and CPG: Shut up.**

**Nico: You're mean.**

**Both: We know. R&R!**

**P.S. we based Sophia And Delia on ourselves, even though we aren't sisters. Sadly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**SakaD: hi peeps. We're back with chapter three enjoy.**

**CPG: Yes revel in our awesomeness. Note: normal=Delia, italics=Sophia bold=Nico have fun!**

**Nico: They don't own nothing. Except themselves. **

Chapter Three

Delia

The next week was pretty much uneventful, except for the fact that Nico asked me for my _phone number_! Well, technically, he asked Sophia for _our_ phone numbers, but I knew he just didn't want Sophia to get jealous. Not that she would, she said I could have him, but it would be my birthday _and_ Christmas presents, but he was worth it_. OMG, but what if he likes her instead!_ I instantly pushed that thought out of my head. Who was I kidding? He would totally choose me over her. Even if he didn't, there was no way she would do that to me, I mean, she's my best friend, my twin! But what if the only reason that she said I could have him was because she couldn't think of anything else to give me for my birthday/Christmas!—

_Wow, Delia, is this really what you think about all the time? I mean, really, how do you have room in there for anything else?_

For your information, Sophia, this is not what I think about all the time, only when I want to.

_Right. You keep telling yourself that, kid_.

Don't call me kid. You're only like a minute older than me.

_Keyword: older. _

Anyway, so one day, Nico was walking to school with us, when he asked me the question I'd been waiting for. Okay, no he didn't. Not even close. But he did ask us a very important question. "Hey guys, will you come back to Camp Half-Blood with me?" "I do," I answered dreamily, looking off into space. Nico looked strangely at me. "She means yes," Sophia told Nico. Nico nodded knowingly.

"How will we get there?" I asked Nico. Nico grinned, grabbed our hands, and before we could protest, ran into a tree.

Tips for shadow traveling:

_How would you know anything about it? You were too busy thinking about how Nico was holding your hand! OMG! Note my sarcasm_.

Shut up. This is my chapter.

_Do I really need to remind you how you kept interrupting my chapter every five sentences?_

Eight! Sentences!

_Same difference_.

**Girls, girls, girls. Really, you do **_**not**_** need to be fighting over me right now. **

_We're not fighting over- wait a minute, Nico? When did you get here?_

**About when Delia was freaking out over me holding her hand. **

Okay, we are getting really off topic right now, so let's get back to the story.

_And she awkwardly changes the subject._

Shut. Up. But anyway, so we shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood-

**Wait. What happened to the tips for shadow traveling?**

Sophia said I couldn't do them, so I didn't.

_I never directly said that. I just said that you were too busy freaking out over Nico holding your hand. _

And we're changing the subject again. When we made it to Camp Half-Blood, the first thing I noticed was that it was EXACTLY the way I imagined it. Except….different. If that makes any sense. The camp was obviously bigger, since the books never specifically say how many cabins there are (btw, there are like sixty) and the Big House was like fifty feet tall. Nico led us to a blue cabin with a trident on the door. "Poseidon?" Sophia and I guessed. Nico nodded. He knocked on the door and called through it, "Hey Percabeth! Stop making out for two seconds and come meet the new demigods!" I laughed at Nico, but almost choked on my own breath.

"Wait a minute, demigods?" I asked, gasping for breath. Nico nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know that? Why else would I bring you here?" "Really Nico? You didn't even tell them yet?" a voice behind us said. The three of us turned around and saw a very familiar face. To me at least. "Oh. My. Gods. Juno?"

**CLIFFIE! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**SakaD: Yo. I've always wanted to say that, but whenever I do my friends look at me weird. **

**CPG: I wonder why.**

**SakaD: Shut up.**

**CPG: Nico, there was something you wanted to say, remember?**

**Nico: Well, I didn't exactly want to, you kinda forced me.**

**CPG: I did not! I paid you like three cookies! And now I don't have any cookies left.**

**Nico: What? No cookies? **

**CPG: Just do it.**

**Nico: Fine. Sorry to Smart Girl for stealing the Tuesday thing. Please do not sue CPG for a bunch of money she doesn't have. **

**CPG: I do too have money.**

**SakaD: No, you don't.**

**CPG: Hmmph.**

**Nico: Also, shout out to DancingQueen411 because we kinda stole your name in here.**

**SakaD: It isn't stealing if we give them credit.**

**Nico: Uh huh. Anyway, they don't own nothing. They do own the plot and OC's**

**SakaD: How do you know the term OC? **

**Nico: I get out….. occasionally. **

**CPG: getting to the story now.**

Italics-Delia

Bold-Nico/ A/N

Regular-Sophia

Chapter Four

Sophia

Oh. My. God. I mean gods. I mean… ok, this is too confusing. I'm just gonna go with gosh. Rewind, Oh. My. Gosh. Juno? She isn't real, wait is she? Ok, you're probably wondering who the heck (or Hades?) Juno is. **(A/N if you have read the Impossible Demigod, you know who Juno is. If you haven't read it, go read it now.)**

Juno is a character that Delia made up for a fan fiction called The Impossible Demigod. It's actually pretty good, but we NEVER, in a MILLION years, thought she might be real. Then again, we never thought in a million years that _Nico_ was real _either _but still. However, there Nico was, standing next to us, and there Juno was in front of us.

"Do I know you?" Juno asked Delia. Delia looked like she wanted to cry. "My own character doesn't know me," she muttered. To make her feel better, I asked Nico, "You guys don't know Rick Riordan, right?" "Oh, no, we know him, he's awesome!" Nico replied. Delia burst into tears. "Nico, you are _not _helping," I told him through gritted teeth. Wait a minute, something doesn't seem right here.

**What? **

It's quiet…._too _quiet.

**That's because Delia went to McDonalds to get us some food.**

Of course. Anyway, Delia ran into the woods crying, but I let her. She'd been fine if a monster attacked her….I think. "Who is she?" Juno asked me. "It's a long story," I told her. "So…." I tried to think of something to talk about. "Juno, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?" "What boyfriend?" Juno protested. "I don't have a boyfriend!" "J.T." I told her. "Oh, him. Right." Nico was obviously feeling awkward because he tried to slip away while we were talking, but I grabbed his arm before he could. "Nico, please explain how Delia and I are demigods." "What do you mean, how?" he asked. "Well, we're not ADHD, we're not dyslexic, and we have two parents!" Nico didn't answer.

"Nico? Answer me." Nico just stared at me. "Nico, are you ok? Are you in love with Juno?" At this remark, Nico didn't blush furiously, but Juno sure did. "Sophia, we aren't-I mean, I like him-but I don't, but not like that, I mean, I guess-"

"Hey Juno, I think something's wrong with Nico."

Italics-Sophia

Normal-Delia

Delia's POV

I cannot believe my own character doesn't know me! I mean-

_Wait a minute! I thought you went to McDonald's._

I came back.

_So I don't get any food?_

Nope. Just me and Nico.

_Wait. Nico gets some?_

**Yeah. Adnkdjfaljdgja.**

Huh?

_Huh?_

**(gulp) Sorry. I said yeah. And it's really good. **

_Hmmph._

Can I get back to the story please?

_Fine._

**Sure. **

I didn't ask you Nico.

**Sorry. **

Anyway, so I was running through the forest, being all sad because Juno doesn't know me, and then I ran into a tree.

_Ouch. _

**I don't think it hurts that much.**

That's because whenever you do it, you disappear into the shadows.

**True. Very true. **

Anyway, I ran into a tree and collapsed.

When I woke up, a giant hellhound was looming over me. I screamed and jumped up, which just made the hellhound even madder. I racked my brain, trying to remember if I'd done anything to make DancingQueen411 send her guard hellhound after me. I didn't think so. _This is probably the worst time to not have a weapon,_ I thought, as I backed away from the hellhound. Suddenly, the hellhound pounced. I covered my face with my hands, palms out, and closed my eyes. Then….silence. I slowly opened my eyes. The hellhound was gone. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

_Wait, what? You never told me that it was a hellhound! You told me you accidently burned down a tree!_

Yeah, well, I lied.

_Hmmph._

I slowly approached what used to be the monster and carefully touched the ashes. "How the Hades did I burn up a hellhound?" I muttered. I decided to think about it later. I quickly backed up and ran out of the forest.

"Sophia!" I called as I ran up to her. "I burned up a….tree!" I said. "Delia, come look at this," my sister said worriedly.

**Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So now I'm a **_**this? **_

_Um, well, no comment._

So, anyway, I looked to where my twin was pointing and I swear I almost had a heart attack (well, not really but whatever). Nico was passed out on the ground with Juno checking his pulse.

**Oh, so now I'm a this **_**and**_** not heart attack worthy?**

_Nico, Shut up._

"Nico!" I yelled. "Is he ok?"

"Well, he's passed out on the ground, not moving, and…..Juno? He is breathing, right?" Juno didn't look up, but she nodded. "Good. So, he is alive, but I'll let you decide if that's classified as 'ok' or not." I nodded. "Sophia," I told my twin. "Stay with him. Make sure he's safe. I'll go get Chiron." Sophia saluted me and I ran off towards the Big House.

**A/N **

**SakaD: Normally, someone would say R&R here, but I never got why authors put it at the bottom, because it says **_**Read **_**and Review, and if you're at the bottom, you've already read it. So yeah, but don't think this is an excuse not to review…cause its not….. yeah.**

**CPG: but R&R anyway!**

**SakaD: Seriously, you just ruined the entire point of my monologue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**SakaD: I know this chapter is really short, but we're gonna post a chapter with this so you can read that too. **

**Nico: I just realized something, you guys get abbreviations for your names and I don't!**

**CPG: That's because you aren't awesome enough for an abbreviation. **

**SakaD: Did anyone ever realize the word abbreviation is like, really long, and the purpose of an abbreviation is to shorten things? That's ironic. **

**(silence)**

**Nico: Should I do the Disclaimer/Claimer thing now?**

**CPG: OMG, Da, he offered to do it without me having to bribe him with cookies!**

**Nico: Do you have any cookies though, 'cause now that you mention it…**

**SakaD: Nico, don't you have something you want to do?**

**Nico: Fine. They don't own anything that you recognize. All the stuff that you don't is theirs. Don't steal it or they will seek revenge….**

**SakaD: R&R!**

Normal- Nico

Italics- Sophia

Bold- Delia

Chapter Five

Nico

I don't know where I was, all I knew was that it was cold. And I don't mean like, 40 degree weather cold, I mean like plunge into ice-cold water in the middle of winter cold.

The last thing I remember was Sophia touching me. And screaming. I wasn't sure if the screaming was me, but I sure hope not, I mean, that wouldn't really be good for my image.

_What image? You don't _have_ an image!_

Shut up Sophia, I'm trying to tell my unconscious feelings here, and besides, it's your fault I'm in this mess, anyway.

_Hey, it's not like I meant to! I had no idea what I was doing. I can't believe that Delia loves-_

**Angry Birds! I love Angry Birds! I mean, it's totally genius! Don't you guys just love Angry Birds?**

Moving onward, I felt strangely calm, freezing, but calm. I wondered what happened, like, why I was unconscious, and more importantly, why I was freezing! All of a sudden I heard voices. They sounded really far away, but I could still hear them.

"What the Hades happened to him?"

"Yeah, that's the thing, we don't exactly know."

"Well, what happened?"

"Ok, so I was talking to him, right, and then, all of a sudden, he just starts staring at me, so I was like 'Nico, are you ok? Are you in love with Juno?' and when he didn't start blushing, I knew something was seriously wrong."

"Ok, why does everyone suddenly feel the need to keep bringing this up, I'm right here you know!"

"Can you just wake him up please?"

And that's when I woke up.

**A/N**

**CPG: Sorry, we know it's super shortishness.**

**SakaD and Nico: (look at her strangely).**

**SakaD: Shortishness isn't a word!**

**CPG: Well neither is "awesomesauce"!**

**SakaD: Yes it is! Don't you dare say that it's not! **

**Nico: Someone's protective of their words.**

**SakaD: No one. Insults. The awesome applesauce. In front of me. **

**Nico: You stole that from me.**

**SakaD: How did I-**

**CPG: No, no. You actually stole it from him. There's a part in The Impossible Demigod where Nico attacks J.T. after J.T. was singing Billie Jean, and he said, "No one. Sings Michael Jackson. In front of me." So there.**

**Nico: I didn't say so there.**

**CPG: But I did. **

**Nico: Oh. **

**SakaD: , we know it's super short –**

**CPG: ishness**

**SakaD: Not starting that again, but anyway, the next chapter will be longer! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Da: This is actually one of my favorite chapters.**

**Nico: I like the catfight part.**

**CPG: Of course you do.**

**Nico: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Da: Nothing, it means nothing. So anyway, we got writer's block in the middle of this chapter, so we had to get help from CPG's brother. He came up with the catfight and basically everything around there.**

**CPG: Yes, we're very glad he took 5 minutes away from his weird video game playing/YouTube video watching-ness (sorry Joey, but you know it's true) to help us.**

**Da: Nico, is there something you wanna do?**

**CPG: Nico? Hey Nico, where are you?**

**Da: Weird. Well, we'll find him later.**

**CPG: Considering we're girls, under the age of 100, and Nico's character is _way_under used in PJO, we aren't Rick Riordan, so we don't own anything except the plot and ourselves.**

**Da: We're off to go find Nico, so here's the story!**

**CPG: R&R!**

Chapter Six

Delia

"Oh my gods, Nico! You're okay!" He was alive, awake, but…..wet…and freezing. "Nico, what happened to you?" Nico tried to answer, but his teeth were chattering too hard for him to talk. "He's freezing and soaked," I told the others. "Help him, please." Chiron lifted Nico onto his back (he was in centaur form) and galloped away to the Big House. I ran after them, but Sophia grabbed me before I could follow. "Delia, I need to talk to you," she said. I really wanted to make sure Nico was okay, but I went with my sister anyway. "What is it?" I asked her, once she'd decided we were far enough away from the others.

"I want to talk to you about what happened to Nico," Sophia said, looking at the ground. "What?" "I think….I think _I_did it." I wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or punch her in the face.

_Wait, you were gonna punch me?_

Well, yeah, I was afraid you had hurt my b- special…friend….who is a boy….

**Awkward…**

Go away, Nico, this doesn't concern you!

**Actually, it kinda does.**

Shut up! Anyway, I finally decided on being just plain confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Sophia shook her head. "I don't know. I was talking to him and then I grabbed him and I was yelling and then he just….froze." I didn't know what to say. "It…I don't blame you. You didn't do it on purpose. And, I mean, now that we're apparently demigods, it might mean we have some kind of cool power, because of our godly parent." Sophia shrugged, but she still looked really guilty. "Look, Sophia. It's not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose. Now let's go check on Nico."

**Awww, you _do_care about me.**

Shut. Up. So, then I dragged Sophia away to the Big House where we assumed Nico had been taken. I burst through the door and-

**Dramatic entrance.**

If I weren't madly in love with you, I'd kill you right now.

**Well….. Wait, what? You're madly in love with me?**

_Duh._

No. No, I meant…..I'm madly in love with Choo! I love Jimmy Choo, his shoes are awesome.

**What does this have to do with not killing me?**

Once again, just shut up. So I burst through the door- don't say it, Nico- and exclaimed, "Is he okay? Tell me he's okay!" Juno was making out with Nico- if I weren't so worried about him, I probably would've punched her. I mean, while he was unconscious? Really Juno? I don't remember writing you liking to make out with unconscious people.

**Jealous Delia?**

Ummmmmm…..nooo, I just thought it was totally gross. I mean, I wouldn't mind you guys making out if you were both awake. It just creeps me out that she was making out with you while you were practically dead! But then again, being a son of Hades, you probably are_always_ almost dead, making it _always_ weird to be making out-

_Okay, two things: one, have you ever noticed that you ramble like Nudge when you're nervous? And two, do you realize how many times you said 'making out' in that paragraph?_

…..only five times…..we're really off topic. Back to the story!

So, she made out with him as he lay in a bed, looking dead (no rhyme intended). I pushed Juno out of the way and put my hand on Nico's forehead. He was at least alive…..I think.

**Isn't it kinda obvious _now_that I was alive, I mean, I'm right here?**

Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess. I am recording my thoughts at the time.

**Oh. Okay then. Continue.**

So, once I was ninety nine percent sure that Nico was alive, I called Sophia over to "apologize for freezing him". So she did. Juno didn't like it though. "_YOU_ DID THIS TO HIM?"

_Okay, wait. Can we_please_not go over this painful memory?_

**Heh. Painful. Good one.**

Do you even know what she's talking about?

**Yes! I was there.**

_But you were unconscious._

**How do you know?**

_Because I was there too, oh genius one!_

**Thank you.**

_That wasn't supposed to be a compliment. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?_

**No.**

_Well, sarcasm_was_created to confuse the stupid._

**Was that sarcasm too?**

_Sure._

Okay, this conversation is over. Can I get back to the story please?

_No. Please don't tell this part._

I have to. It's the best part. And besides, it's so important to the story.

_No it's not!_

I don't care! I'm telling it anyway. So, Juno got really mad and-

_La la la. I'm not listening._

Sophia, you know you can leave the room, right?

_Thank you._

**So, Delia, I guess it's just you and me now. You wanna talk about how much you loooove me?**

Back to the story! Juno got really mad and-…..

**What?**

Sorry, I was kinda expecting an interruption. Anyway, Juno slapped Sophia.

_You don't have to say that so loud you know._

I didn't, you're just listening.

_Same difference._

So, Juno slapped my sister, so naturally, I got sorta mad.

**Mad? You nearly ripped her head off!**

I'm protective, okay?

"Juno! What the Hades was that for?" Sophia was too stunned to do anything, so I had to be mad for both of us. "She hurt him!" Juno snapped. "Oh, it is on!" I exclaimed. "Fight me, then, you jerk!" Juno shouted, pulling out her knife. "Oh, now it is really….wait a minute. I…don't…have a weapon." So I grabbed a stick.

**Wait wait wait, you were fighting with a stick?**

I adapted to the circumstances. So, anyway, I grabbed my stick and said, "Bring it on!" So we fought awhile, knife against stick. My stick broke about ten times, until it was about two centimeters long. So I grabbed another stick.

**Wait, why were there so many sticks on the Big House floor?**

I don't know! Anyway, I grabbed my second stick and continued fighting. Suddenly,

**Wait. So you can say suddenly and act all suspenseful, but I can't say dramatic entrance?**

Shut. Up. So, suddenly, there was this huge explosion and-

_Wait. It was not an explosion, it was a fiery blast of fiery… fire. I guess._

Well, I'm saying it was an explosion. And then Nico woke up.

**Yea me!**

…_How old are you anyway?_

**I'm twelve.**

_Sure._

Anyway, Nico woke up in the explosion and screamed,

**I did not!**

Let me finish. He screamed, "Smetteti!"

**Sweet! I spoke Italian!**

You don't remember this?

**No.**

_Wait a minute. Delia, how do_you _speak Italian?_

I don't.

_Then how'd you know how to spell, or say for that matter, what Nico said?_

…I'm just….awesome that way.

_Okay then._

So, Nico screamed in Italian, and Juno and I stopped fighting and looked up at him. "Okay, guys, three things," he said. "One, you both look like idiots; your form is terrible."

_Wow, Nico. That sentence was….almost….intelligent._

**Hmmph.**

"Two, I feel very burnt right now."

_Okay then._

"And three, I AM SOOO WARM!"

_So much for intelligence._

**You have no heart.**

_Exhibit A._

**You're mean!**

_Exhibit B._

Nico, if I were you, I would just stop talking right now. I watched as Nico sat up in his burnt down bed and hugged himself.

_Exhibit C._

**Shut up! I was loving the warmth.**

_Do I have to say Exhibit D?_

Sophia, just shut it.

_Fine._

But, he _was_ hugging himself.

**You're mean too.**

_It kinda runs in the family._

Hey!

"Wait a minute! Why are you guys fighting anyway?" Nico looked very confused.

"Juno slapped me," At this point, Sophia had finally snapped out of her daze and was looking at Juno angrily.

"Like I said, I thought you purposely hurt him! Was I just supposed to stand there?"

"Yes!" Sophia and I screamed.

"Someone's protective," Nico pointed out.

"Nico, come on, you know you're like a brother to me," Juno said calmly.

"Is that why you were making out with him?" I asked angrily.

"I was not making out with him! I just kissed him once for good luck!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"It's true!" Juno exclaimed.

"This is awkward," Nico muttered. Sophia patted him on the shoulder. "I agree. But she _was_making out with you." Nico blushed.

Finally, Chiron made us leave (sadness); something about us being too "stressful" for Nico. I don't get that at all.

**I do! Have you guys _ever_ hung out with yourselves….wait, don't answer that question.**

But anyway, we had to leave, so I grabbed my special stick thingy weapon….thing.

…**..I don't know what to say to that.**

_So just don't say anything._

**I had to put it in there so I could keep my reputation of interrupting Delia even more than she interrupts you.**

_Touché, touché. Wait, that's gonna be a very hard reputation to keep._

I take that as a compliment. So, anyway, I grabbed my stick thing, and we ran to the Hermes cabin, and fell asleep.

_But that night, we had a dream….._

I was gonna say that.

_Well, I just thought it'd be more dramatic if I said it._

But, yeah. We had a dream….

**Dramatic pause.**

Shut up.

**A/N:**

**Da: Sooooooooooo, for all those who were wondering, we didn't find Nico. Sadness. But, while we were looking for him, we _did_find another awesomely emo character.**

**Fang: First of all, I'm not emo. And secondly, I don't wanna be here.**

**CPG: Don't worry. Fangy will warm up to us….eventually.**

**Nico: Yo guys, what up?**

**Da and CPG: Nico?**

**Nico: Yeah. Hey, who's the emo dude?**

**Fang: I'm Fang and I'm not emo.**

**Nico: Wait, so you wear all black, don't show emotion, your name is Fang, you look depressed, and you say you're not emo? Do you listen to My Chemical Romance too?**

**Fang: I don't look depressed! Hey, since he's back, can I go now?**

**Da: Yeah, I guess you'd better get back to Saint. Or the Flock. Or wherever you came from.**

**Fang: Later. (walks out the door)**

**Nico: Hey, since when do you two hang out with emo guys?**

**CPG: Have you looked at yourself?**

**Nico: Touché.**

**Da: Hey, Nico. Where were you anyway?**

**Nico: Oh, I was getting cookies from CPG's secret stash.**

**CPG: Nico! Come on! Now I have to find a new hiding place!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Da: I hope you're happy! I wrote the beginning of this chapter in Spanish class.**

**CPG: Why did you write it in Spanish? **

**Da: Because I'm awesome like that! And I had some inspiration.**

**CPG: You never seem to actually do Spanish in Spanish class**

**Da: Your point being?**

**Nico: Shouldn't you guys actually talk about the story in your A/N?**

**CPG: If we must... Do any of you guys actually read our crazy A/Ns? If you do, mention why Da should probably be doing Spanish in class so she doesn't fail.**

**Da: They wouldn't want me to do that, because we update faster when I do stuff in Spanish!**

**Nico: Are we really back to the Spanish thing guys? Okay, so if you read this insanity, mention Da and Spanish in your review and whether she should do Spanish or fanfiction in class. Now to the Disclaimer: They don't own PJO, they do own the plot. Now go read this before they start talking again!**

**Sophia=Normal**

**Delia=Italicized**

**Nico=Bold (except for A/Ns)**

I was in a completely white area/room thingy. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was falling. I was falling, but it wasn't rushed or adrenaline filled like a rollercoaster, it was more relaxed, like I was floating. I fall-floated down to a hard surface/floor thing (still white, these interior designers weren't very creative) and stood up. A woman, about in her late 20s, looked at me with a warm yet calculating look.

"Hello", she said slowly. "My name is Hecate." I couldn't reply, I literally couldn't move my mouth. Why would Hecate visit me? Did she have some important godly thing to tell me about? She had kids at Camp Half-Blood, so why me? As if she was reading my mind (I wasn't sure if she wasn't, I didn't know what gods could do!) she proceeded to answer my questions.

"I'm visiting you, Sophia, because I have something I really need to give you and Delia." Delia? "I need you two to take care of some things for me." Was the magic goddess asking us to dog-sit for her? What? Hecate's expression changed from kind to hard. "I'm sorry child, but must go now. I'm sensing another presence here, and we can't afford being overheard. If the other gods knew what I was giving you two, there would be Hades to pay. Believe me daughter, you'll know what to do." Before i could even say one word, the goddess vanished.

And that's when I woke up.

When I woke up, I could here Delia snoring

_Hey! I do NOT snore!_

Suuure... Anyway, I heard Delia so I looked over and she was sleeping peacefully. I wondered if she had had the same dream that I had. Anyway, Delia was in a deep sleep, and I wasn't surprised. If someone didn't wake her up, she would sleep till like, 2pm.

_That's true, I'm not really a morning person._

**That's the understatement of the century...**

_Shut up!_

Delia, come on, it really is. One time I had to wake you up for school, and you punched me!

_Hey, come on! It's not like I broke your nose or anything!_

**Wait, you punched your sister in the face because she woke you up?**

To be fair, the only reason that I had to wake her up was because she threw a book at her alarm clock and broke it.

**What book?**

Harry Potter.

**Ouch. Remind me never to give you any books, Delia.**

Not that you would have any in the first place...

**Touché**

We're really off topic right now, actually, for once, we managed to sort of stay on topic, a little, kind of, if you use your imagination. Anyway, even though Delia could sleep through a hurricane (actually, come to think of it, she actually did once!) I crept out of the room silently.

Nico was waiting out side the door. "Hey Sophia, do you and Delia want to come pick out your swords?"

"Delia is still sleeping."

Delia walked out of the Hermes cabin behind me, "No she isn't, not after the extremely weird dream she just had."

"Believe me, your dream has nothing on mine! I dreamed Hecate came and talked to me," I blurted out.

"No way! That's what my dream was about too!"

"Hecate visited you guys in your dreams last night?" Nico joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, she told me that she had something to give me and Delia"

"Me too!"

"We have to deal with this later. You two have to pick out your weapons, Skylar will take you." Nico brought us over to a guy who was in our cabin last night (not that way, sickos! He was a son of Hermes, and in case you forgot, we were staying in the Hermes cabin last night) and left. Skylar seemed really distant as we walked over, but I just ignored it, assuming that he was probably thinking about something.

"Okay guys, here's the armory. When you guys see a weapon that calls to you, bring it back here and..." I interrupted Skylar by pointing to two pitch-black swords at the black of the shed

"Can we have those?" I asked. Delia gave me a look like, 'What the Hades are you doing?' Skylar raised an eyebrow at the swords in question. "Hmm, I've never seen these swords before," he said thoughtfully. "We must've gotten a new shipment or something." I shrugged. "So, can we have the super cool swords of epicness or not?" Skylar nodded. "Sure, I guess. You might wanna ask one of the campers to help you guys train if you want, though." Delia and I exchanged glances and nodded. Then, we went off to find Nico.

**A/N**

**Nico: Oh. My. Gods. You have no idea how annoying it is to be trapped with two girls who will not. stop. TALKING! They're driving me insane! They moved on from Spanish and are now talking about Maximum Ride, whatever that is! Please help me! I'll give you a free undead zombie soldier slave thing if you make them stop! **

**Fang: I feel your pain. **

**Nico: Emo kid? What are you doing here? **

**Fang: Saint was driving me crazy, so I came here.**

**Nico: Why would you voluntarily come here? I would rather be watching High School Musical in the Aphrodite cabin while they gave me a makeover and gossiped about who the hottest guy at camp was than be here!**

**Fang: Good point. Later. **

**Nico: Wait! Hey emo guy! TAKE ME WITH YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Da: Thank you to DancingQueen411 for the awesome review! It was also the **_**only**_** review. I'm disappointed in you reader people. Anyway, it's nice to know that people actually read these thingies. And Nico, nice job sneaking away to DQ411, we didn't even notice you were gone! And Nico, yes you are going to be in the A/N. The day that you stop being in our A/Ns will be the same day that Delia admits that she's madly in love with you. **

**Nico: I knew it!**

**CPG: Da, I don't think that that's a good thing to compare it to, considering we were gonna have Delia and Nico- mmmpph!**

**Da: CPG? What were you thinking? You nearly gave something away that we wanted to save for the end! Well, to late now. **

**Nico: Wait? What? Do I get any say in this? **

**Da: In case you haven't noticed, Nico, we're the author people of this story thingy majigger, so, we can do whatever the Hades we want!**

**Nico: Wait, I realized something! All I have to do to stay out of the A/Ns is to not say anything!**

**Da: You do that. You gonna do the Disclaimer/Claimer?**

**Nico: Sure, they don't own it or JD2. They own the other it. Wait, did I just talk? You tricked me! Okay, I start…. Now!**

**CPG: We all know that's not gonna last long.**

**Delia=normal**

**Sophia=italicized**

**Nico=bold**

Delia POV

"Nico, it's hopeless, I inhale deeply at this!" Nico looked at me with a raised eyebrow at that.

"Inhale deeply? Really Delia?"

"Yes! I don't like saying 'I suck' at stuff!"

"Okay, whatever. But Delia, you're gonna get better at sword fighting! Not everyone can just waltz in and be a pro." I could see that he was silently laughing at me. Oh gods, he looked so- wait, is Nico here?

_Nope, you're good for at least 15 minutes. He went downstairs to 'get something to drink', but I think we both know that he's playing _Just Dance 2.

Okay, good! Okay good! Anyway, he looked so amazing with his dark hair hanging around his face and his dark eyes and dark clothes and dark- well, everything. And it seemed so unnatural that he was smiling, but it made him even more beautiful because it just lit up his face and he just looked sooo amazingly h-

**Delia? Sophia? What's going on up here?**

Darn it! Nico, I thought you were playing Just Dance 2!

**I forgot the Wii remote up here. But I'll play later anyway. Wait, I mean, what are you talking about? I don't play Just Dance 2! That game is for girls! Why would I play it? So, ummm, should we get back to the story now?**

_You know, the only thing funnier than watching you epically fail at Just Dance 2 is watching you try to cover it up._

Back to the story. I continued "sword fighting" with Nico until he (once again) had his sword held to my neck. It seemed as if my awesome sword fighting skills had dropped dramatically since I fought with Juno. Once I convinced Nico to not kill me, I tried one more time and actually made it...sort of. I managed to not epically fail, but I ended up scraping Nico with my sword in the process. "Oh gods! Nico, are you okay?" I exclaimed. Nico grimaced, but nodded and stood up. I hovered over him, refusing to let him fight anymore-

**Why'd you do that anyway?**

Because. You were hurt.

**I** **wasn't hurt that bad.**

Remember how that turned out?

**...oh. right. continue.**

So anyway, I refused to let him fight, but he grabbed his canteen of nectar; took a sip, making his scrape disappear; and convinced me he was fine. From then on, I sat off to the side, watching Nico spar with Sophia so I wouldn't hurt anyone else. Sophia, was honestly actually pretty good. Not as good as Nico-

**Of course not.**

_Hey, I've only been sword fighting for what, two days? And I almost beat someone who's been doing it for like, what, two _ years?_ I think I deserve more credit than "she was pretty good"_

Fine, she was totally awesomesaucetastic! (some sarcasm intended) Are you happy now?

_Thanks._

Finally Nico shouted, "Time out!" I stood up. "Are you okay?" Sophia asked. I took a look at him. He was breathing heavily, sweating like a pig, and holding his arm like he'd been shot. I prepared to run up and help him, but before I could, I dropped the sword still in my hand as my head exploded in pain.

_Kinda like Max's brain attacks in Maximum Ride._

Exactly...except worse.

_Ouch._

Yep. Anyway, my head exploded and I lay on the ground, unable to move. "Well this is just great," I heard Sophia mutter sarcastically as I almost blacked out in pain. The last thing I heard before I completely lost consciousness was desperate footsteps and an unfamiliar voice shouting, "We're being attacked!"

**Nico: I love you CPG, sooooooo much! I think you're soooooo pretty! **

**CPG: I didn't know that you felt that way, Nico. **

**Nico: I didn't either, until I saw you again, and then all my feelings just sort of burst out!**

**CPG: Well, I don't know what to say to that…**

**Nico: You don't need to say anything, princess; your great beauty speaks for you! **

**(Da starts rolling on the floor laughing her guts out) **

**Nico: CPG, will you-**

**Nico: Okay, that's it! You guys win! I'll talk again! You've proved that I'll be in your little A/Ns whether it's actually me or not, so it might as well be me, and not fake me that you guys made up for your entertainment. **

**Da: Suit yourself, but I think that was hilarious! **

**Reviews are awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9

CPG: Nico, how do you keep sneaking off to DancingQueen411 without us noticing?  
Nico: If I told you, I wouldn't be able to keep doing it.  
CPG: Touché  
Da: Why couldn't you have stayed over there a little bit longer? I wanted to use the Nico I made up! "CPG, I looove you"-  
Nico: Okay, they get it! They don't need to hear about it again!  
Da: But seriously, you can't keep sneaking off! What if there was a fire or something? Who would be here to save us?  
Nico: Ummm, couldn't you guys just walk out the front door or something?  
CPG: That's besides the point!  
Nico: Suuure…  
Da: Why do you go with DQ411 so much anyway? Do you like her more than us?  
Nico: Why of course not! Especially CPG, I love her so much! I want to-  
Nico: Okay, will you knock it off with the fake me already? It's getting old!  
CPG: Not to us! (evilly laughs because she's so awesometastically evil)  
Nico: Whatever. Can I go play Mythomagic now?  
Da: Yeah, sure…. Wait! Nico! You still need to do the Disclaimer!  
Nico: You guys do it! I'm playing with my new cards!  
CPG: Ugh. Fine. Rick Riordan still hasn't responded to my letters, so I'm guessing we don't own PJO…yet (laughs evilly again)  
Da: You laugh evilly a lot lately…Is there something I should know?  
CPG: Ummm….No….hehe…..What's that Nico? You want me to come play Mythomagic with you? Okay, I'll be right there!

Chapter Nine

Sophia POV

Great. Just great. My sister and her boyfriend are-  
_He's not my boyfriend.  
_-both unconscious-  
_I was not unconscious, my head was just exploding_  
-and now Camp Half-Blood is being attacked. What am I gonna do now? I raced out of the arena, yes, I left Delia and Nico there, aren't I evil?  
**Yes.**  
That was a rhetorical question. Anyway, I raced out and followed the crowd of campers to a clearing where...nothing was happening. "What's going on?" I asked a random camper. He shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. They said we were attacked, but I don't see-" Suddenly the ground exploded. "What the Hades?" I shouted over all the noise. No bombs had been dropped, there were no weapons or anything; the ground just exploded. There was no one there. I heard a scream coming from the arena. Delia! I ran back to where I'd left her and Nico. Delia was screaming and swatting the air. "HELP! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" She noticed me. "Sophia! Help me! These shadow things are attacking and Nico won't wake up!" I stared blankly at her. Nothing was there. "Delia, are you feeling alright?"

I pulled Delia away from...whatever she was trying to get away from. "Delia, what's wrong?" I asked. She was too scared to answer.

"Shadows," she gasped. I raised my eyebrows.

"Shadows?" I asked. Delia nodded. "Sophia, they're everywhere," she whispered. "They- they're like- like...dementors. You know, from Harry Potter? But they look more like the Death Eaters when they're flying and- Oh my gosh, I just realized something. You know in the seventh movie (you know the first part) when all that stuff is happening and _that happens. _And then this and that and the other this and the other that and all that happens and then-" "Okay, okay, I get it." I interrupted. "Just please stop making random Harry Potter references, it's just not working." "Sorry," she muttered, still looking around nervously. "So...where are these...shadows...besides everywhere," I added before she could talk. "Do something, please," she whispered. I almost stepped back in surprise. She'd never been so dependent on me before. Suddenly, I was angry. If these things were so scary they made Delia show her true emotions, they were gonna pay. "Stay back," I muttered and stepped forward. My face and hands warmed up and felt like they were burning until suddenly- FOOM!

**A/N**

**Nico: So, then you take your Gorgon card, by the way, why did I steal this card from Anubis anyway? It's a terrible card! But anyway, you take the card and you use its mega earth defense power against my Hades card's double zombie defense unit.**

**CPG: Okay, I'm confused. What does Earth defense have to do with zombie defense? They're like two completely different things!**

**Nico: Sigh. Fine, don't use the Gorgon card. How about you use your Anubis card cause that thing has 3500 physical attack power **_**and **_**full resistance to necromancy, so that could actually work.**

**CPG: Okay, I give up. This is even worse than when my brother tried to teach me to use Pokemon cards.**

**Da: (laughs) I choose you, Max.**

**CPG: Seriously? Just because that line reminds you of Pokemon does **_**not **_**mean you have to say it every time we mention Pokemon.**

**Da: Yeah, but don't you just imagine Fang throwing a pokeball and Max popping out of it?**

**CPG: No. I don't.**

**Nico: I'm confused now. Can we keep playing Mythomagic?**

**CPG: No, I epically fail at it. I'm leaving.**

**Nico: Aw, come on! Now I have to go get Anubis and he's lame.**

**CPG: (thinks)…Fine. If we get….ten reviews, I'll play with you.**

**Nico: Please review people! I need my Mythomagic! I need it!**

**Da: Round of applause for CPG for writing her first A/N!**

**CPG: And thanks to Asilda for making up all that Mythomagic junk. **

**Nico: It's not junk!**

**Da/CPG: Go away Nico!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CPG: Nico, come do the disclaimer!  
Nico: I don't get why we even have to do a disclaimer, if they owned PJO, do you think that they would be writing on Fan Fiction? I refuse to do the disclaimer as of now.  
CPG: Seriously Nico, you couldn't have told me this before we started the A/N?  
Nico: I just thought of it! And why do you guys never do the disclaimer?  
Da: Because statistically speaking, readers of fiction like it when fictional characters play a big role, even outside of the story, in some cases, in A/Ns. This is a popular way to make a stronger connection between fictional and realistic worlds, and in some cases, promote the insanity that lurks in the subconscious hippocampus, creating a delusional state of mind. Because I'm talking fast and you two are already confused, I can probably say whatever I want right now as long as it sounds intellectually adequate, even if it makes no sense whatsoever! I have analyzed said data and have determined that Subject N and Subject D are emotionally inadequate to do certain tasks without their affection and/or hatred getting in the way. Sources for study: CPG, Subject N, Da, Charlie, etc.  
CPG and Nico: Huh?  
Da: Readers like it better when characters do the disclaimers  
CPG: See Nico, you can't argue with... that!  
Nico: Did you call me fictional?  
Da: I don't know, did I?  
CPG: Whatever, we don't own PJO, here's the story**

Chapter Ten

Delia

Okay then. My sister just blew up the arena. This will not end well. Chiron will kill her. If anyone asks, I was the little angel in the corner who just happens to have crazy friends.

_Wait a minute. _We're _the crazy ones? _You're _the one who sees shadow thingies that aren't there and makes random Harry Potter references that don't make any sense!_

They make perfect sense. _If _you've _seen _the _movie! _

_But I _have _seen the movie. And they make no sense. _

**Can we get back to the story please? I wanna see what happened while I was unconscious. **

Right. Okay, so….she blew up the arena. All the shadows went bye-bye because they were scared of my awesomsaucetastical sister. And….basically I grabbed Nico and got the heck out of there.

**Oh, so **_**that's **_**how I moved.**

Yep. I dragged him to the Big House, thinking the whole way about how maybe Asilda got one thing right when she said that carrying him basically sucked the life out of you. Because for a boy who got absolutely _no _nutritional value, he sure was heavy.

**Asilda?**

Long story. Anyway, I dragged Nico to the Big House and left him in the infirmary before anyone could see me and get suspicious. I went back outside where Sophia was waiting and leaned on her shoulder.

_Why'd you do that anyway? It was kinda awkward._

Hey! I was tired and confused! Don't hate me! Besides, my head still hurt. I needed some love.

_You needed some love?_

**You needed some love? What in Hades?**

I keep forgetting you're here, Nico. You've been uncharacteristically quiet.

_No, he said "Oh, so that's how I moved" and "Asilda"._

Yeah, but…that was….never mind! My point was that….um….did I even have a point? Never mind! Again! So, I leaned on Sophia's shoulder, cause I needed some love and she patted my head awkwardly. "Come on," she said. "Let's go." So we went back to the Hermes cabin and died.

**Not really, right?**

_No, we actually died. We're in the afterlife now, telling our story. _

**Wait, so then where am I?**

_(face palm) Never mind._

We didn't actually die, Nico. It was a figure of speech. And Sophia was just being her sarcastically weird self. But anyway, we fell asleep and that night…..we had a dream. Oh, yeah! That time I got to say it! What!

**It's really sad that you're actually excited about that. **

Yeah, I know.

**A/N:**

**CPG: Nico's still trying to figure out the 'subconscious hippocampus' thing.**

**Nico: I thought that they were those sea-pony thingies!**

**Da: You know, there's this really awesome thing that people invented, called the internet. You should try it sometime.**

**Nico: The internet actually exists? I thought that was a myth!**

**Da/CPG: (look at him strangely) **

**Nico: What?**

**Da/CPG: (face palm) **

**Nico: How do you guys do that like, at the exact same time?**

**Da/CPG: We don't know. REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico: Before they start blabbing about random stuff, lets get to the disclaimer. Th-  
****CPG: Oh yeah! The disclaimer! Gazzy, come do the disclaimer!  
****Nico: Gazzy? Who's Gazzy?  
****Gazzy: What CPG? I was just working on my latest...Project  
****Da: Remind me never to leave you alone... ever.  
****CPG: Gaz, do the disclaimer!  
****Gazzy: What am I supposed to disclaim?  
****Da: (whispers in Gazzy's ear)  
****Gazzy: Ok, got it! They don't own PJO, whatever that is, but they own the story. Can I go now?  
****Da: Ok, but don't blow up the house!  
****Gazzy: Kay, I'll go outside!  
****CPG: I worry about that kid sometimes...  
****Da: We all do  
****Nico: I can't believe that you guys replaced me! How could you do that? I thought the disclaimer was MY thing! (Nico storms off)  
****CPG: Well then... that was-  
****BOOOOOM  
****CPG: Da, I told you it wasn't a good idea to kidnap Gazzy!  
****Da: Yeeah... You were probably right. Well, read the story while we go figure out what exactly The Gasman did.  
****Gazzy: Hey guys, you might want to get a new fridge, microwave, oven... maybe a new kitchen altogether.**

Chapter Eleven

Delia POV

My dream felt like I was watching a movie. Or maybe riding a rollercoaster. Or both. Yeah, both, that works. All I saw were images rushing past like they were cascading down a waterfall-

_Cascading? Since when are you this descriptive?  
_  
Since I decided to make this as dramatic as possible. Now go away, I didn't interrupt you when you were telling a dream.

_I'm going, I'm going.  
_  
So anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, images were cascading, riding a rollercoaster and watching a movie, and then everything just stopped. The images, the rollercoastery feeling, everything. It all just froze. And then I saw a person. A man. A human being! One of God's creatures! A-

_Okay, okay, we GET IT! Get on with it please!_

Well, excuuuuuuse me. I told you I was trying to be dramatic. But, fine. So I saw a dude. He was a really ugly dude actually. Not scary exactly, and not hideous, but...ugly. I tried to say something, but realized I couldn't speak. The man raised his arms to the sky (apparently he was trying to be dramatic too) and proclaimed,

"Greetings granddaughter!"

I looked up at the man and, since I couldn't reply, waited for his drama to end. When he realized I wasn't impressed, he lowered his arms and cleared his throat awkwardly.

_Who is this guy?_ I thought.

Either he could read minds or he just thinks a lot like I do, because he answered,

"I am Hephaestus, god of fire and forges!" He said Hephaestus weird, like, "Ef-ay-ow-stoos." I figured that was some weird Greek pronunciation or something. Anyway,

**Do you guys not realize how often you say that?  
**  
_Trust me, we know. We're just not good at staying on topic for very long. Especially Delia.  
_  
I resent that. Although, I do have a really short attention sp- ooh, a squirrel!

_Just tell the rest of the dream already._

Alright, alright. Although there really was a squirrel there. Anyway, Hephaestus raised his arms up again and thunder boomed. He grinned at the sky, probably thanking Zeus for helping with his dramatic presentation.

_Why are you talking to me?_ I thought, hoping he could actually read my mind. Hephaestus rolled his eyes.

"I told you; I'm your grandfather. Your dad was a demigod son of mine. When he died, I blessed you and your sister in honor of your father," he answered. Now at a time like this normal people would ask, "Wait, my father's dead?" But I am not what you would call a "normal person".  
**  
That's the understatement of the century.**

Shut up! So, instead of asking about my dad, I asked,

"Is that how I burned up a hellhound?" Hephaestus nodded. I was then going to ask about my dad, but Hephaestus said,

"Someone's coming. We can't afford to be overheard. I'm sure your mother will explain the rest."

_Who?_ I thought. _You mean Hecate? _But he was already gone. Then I woke up.

When I opened my eyes, Sophia was leaning over me, standing awkwardly close. I screamed and jumped about a foot in the air.

"What the fnicking Hades?" I exclaimed. Sophia rolled her eyes.

**You do **_**that**_** a lot too.**

_Deal with it._

"You wouldn't wake up," Sophia apologized.

"Well you didn't have to freak me out like that," I grumbled, standing up.

"Did you have a freaky god-related dream too?" Sophia asked.

I nodded. "Grandpa Hephaestus. Not reassuring."

**At least it's better than Grandpa Kronos.**

Awkward.

_Very awkward._

"So now what?" I wondered. Sophia shrugged. "How about lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good. Do you think they have tacos?"

"I sure hope so."

**We do.**

_Well, we know that now._

**Right. I knew that!**

_Sure._

**A/N:**

**CPG: Da! You ruined my fnicking kitchen!  
****Da: Okay, technically, **_**I **_**didn't ruin **_**your **_**kitchen, **_**Gazzy**_** ruined **_**our **_**kitchen.  
****CPG: Technicalities.  
****Gazzy: Ummm, so, I'm gonna go now….yeah.  
****Rory: AWKWARD TURTLE!  
****Da: CPG, why is some random Doctor Who character here?  
****CPG: What? Am I in charge of Doctor Who characters and when they randomly appear in stories? Is that my job now? If so, I want an awesome title. Something like…Elizabeth the Male Turtle.  
****Da: …  
****Rory: AWKWARD TURTLE!  
****Da:…..This time, literally.  
**

**R&R for random Doctor Who-ness! **


End file.
